Misunderstanding
by Sworn Never To Write Again
Summary: A little misunderstanding can go a long way. How does this alter the life of Harry Potter and Severus Snape? Well read and Find out.


"Please welcome prof. Snape your new DADA teacher." Albus announced. Most of the students paled. Prof. Snape teaching DADA! They waited for their waspish potions master to stand but he did not. Instead a young man emerged from a side door in the hall and walked to the podium.

"Um hello, Its great to be back here at Hogwarts. And I would like for students to call me professor Potter." He smiled turning to take his seat.

Severus sat frozen, his knuckles white as he clutched his goblet in a death grip. His husband, gone for almost 2 years was here. Where had he gone. Why did he leave? Did Harry still love him?

Chatter filled the hall as dinner progressed. The small side door opened once more. A tiny green house elf emerged carrying a little baby boy. The baby was gazing curiously around. Harry rose and walked swiftly to the elf taking the boy.

Albus smiled at the tiny cherub as harry sat down and the boy grabbed for his beard.

"Headmaster this is Alexander, my son." Harry smiled.

Severus was shocked. His Harry had moved on! Had a child! Had left him without so much as an indication that he would. He had no idea why the man had gone and now he knew. He'd left him for an affair and had a child with some slut. How could he! Severus stood abruptly and strode purposefully out of the hall. He walked quickly so that no one would see his tears of shame and hurt.

Harry's first class were 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They immediately began bombarding him with questions.

"Sir, you're the one who defeated Voldemort right?"

"Yes M. Zambini that is correct."

"Sir why is it professor Dumbledor called you professor Snape?" asked another Slytherin.

"Being married to your head of house would make me a Snape would it not miss. Waltz?" He asked. Then hastily changed the subject so he could start teaching his class.

Severus was most upset to hear his 6th years gossiping like a group of old Hags in his class. But he was even more upset when he overheard the topic.

"How could such a gorgeous man be married to Snape?" A Gryffindor girl asked her friend.

"Imagine them having sex!" squealed the other girl.

"That would be so…" a boy began. Snape tensed for some more insults but to his surprise there were none.

"… fucking hot!" he finished and the girls began to giggle.

"Something funny?" Snape cut in having heard enough. He'd swooped in behind them unnoticed to tower over them menacingly.

They just cowered silently as he swept away. But then he heard the boy again.

"I wonder if professor Potter tops! He's such a strong commanding person."

"Potter topping Snape? As if." Another boy scoffed.

* * *

So head master how is Draco Malfoy? Harry asked knowing he could not avoid the subject much longer.

"Doing wonderfully. Married and Expecting a child with miss Granger actually."

"With Hermione!" Harry gasped, realizing how much of his friends lives he had missed while staying out of contact.

"But what about Severus?" Harry asked almost silently.

"What about him dear boy?"

"Is he not upset?" Harry whispered, stroking Alexanders hair.

"Upset? Why ever would you think that?" Dumbledor asked confused.

"They were, they, I heard them talking about being together. He was cheating on me with Draco."

* * *

*Flash Back*

"Draco these secret meetings have got to stop. What if he finds out?"

"Its love Severus there is no way we can stop this now you know I'm right."

"Draco I know it's love I'm not stupid but how can this last without him knowing?"

"We could get married, just us two, you know. Elope? All we need is to bond, its stronger than the marriage contract!"

"Yes, yes of course that is perfect."

"But how will we tell him?"

"Don't tell him Draco, once the bond is complete there is nothing he can do."

* End Flash Back *

* * *

"Good heavens! No, no, my dear boy. Severus was not the one having an affair it was miss Granger. She and Mr Malfoy started their relationship while she was still married to M. Weasley."

"But he kept lying to me. He would disappear and then only come home when he thought I was asleep!" Harry tried again confused.

"My poor boy, I told him it was not a good plan to try and surprise you. My child Severus was making bonding arrangements for you both in secret for your birthday." Albus smiled sadly.

"Bonding! He wanted to...to...bond with me!" harry whimpered tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh Albus what have I done! To him! To me! And too our Alex.!"

"Hush now child it's never too late for love to be healed. Go and find him, your lovely little one can sleep in my office while I work."

And find him he did. Harry practically sprinted out of the great hall towards the dungeons not caring who saw him.

"Sev!" Harry yelled as he burst into the rooms he and Severus had once shared.

"Oh gods Sev! I'm so sorry!" Harry cried spotting his husband of their couch.

He ran forwards towards the man but the glare he received stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Sorry?" Severus hissed quietly.

"You have no right to be here Potter, get out." He spat.

"But Sev don't you understand I made a mistake!"

"A mistake? Is that what they call it now? Going behind my back with some whore. How long have you been lying to me? Did you leave when she got pregnant or were you already planning your departure."

"Severus what are you talking about?"

Then Sev did something that made Harry step back in shock. He began to cry. Tears ran slowly down his pale cheeks and into his long black hair where it brushed his face.

"I knew you would leave me one day, I knew you would grow tired of me. I'm almost twice your age, I'm bitter and sarcastic. And I knew the day would come but I never thought it would hurt like this. That you would just abandon me one day like you did. I woke up that day, your birthday, ready to surprise you. I had been planning on asking you to bond with me you weren't in bed so I looked for you. Eventually I realized you had gone, just like I knew you would. How stupid was I to think you would want to spend a lifetime with me. Gods look at me, Severus fucking Snape the fool." He sobbed.

Harry did not know what to say. Ashamed at having done this to someone he loved. He quickly rushed over to his partner and snuggled up to his chest. He flung his arms around the mans waist holding him close.

"Oh Sev, not a fool, never you. I didn't grow tired of you love, I thought you had grown tired of me. I overheard you talking with Draco about his bonding to Hermione and I thought you two were planning to bond with each other. I thought you had been sneaking around behind my back. I should have talked to you, I should never have left. I could never grow tired of you my heart." Harry soothed mouth pressed lightly on his beloveds neck.

"But, your son, you must have…"

"No Severus he's your son. Oh god, I thought that I would have to raise him alone! I came back that night with news from Poppy. I wanted to tell you but then the thing with with Draco. I was so upset at the thought of having our child alone. I loved you so much and I knew if you wanted to bond with him I would have to leave. Me having your child would ruin any plans you had annulling our marriage contract. I've been a mess ever since I left. Beloved can you ever forgive me?"

"Our son!" Severus gasped in wonder. "Mine? My baby, I'm a father?"

"Yes you're Alexanders Father." Harry chocked with joy at hearing his husbands excited tone. He pressed his lips gently to the underside of Snapes jaw close to his ear and whispered, "Please still love me?"

Harry could feel Severus' arms wind around his back and he smiled into the mans neck. This was how things were supposed to be.

"Harry, my love, my life, my heart. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

Severus moved one hand to cup his husbands face and guide it so that they were looking into each others eyes. Dark eyes flicked nervously down to the slightly parted pink lips so close to his own and then back to the green gaze intent on his face.

Harry's own eyes now glistened lightly with tears.

"Love me?" He asked again almost inaudibly.

That's when Sev kissed him. Hungrily he searched the others moist cavern with his tongue, coaxing Harry's own in a battle of dominance.

"I've missed you so much" Harry panted as they paused for breath. He began to quickly unbutton his shirt throwing of the smooth fabric after the final fasting was undone. Arching his back as Severus attacked his neck with a soft yet demanding mouth, his hands exploring the planes of bronze naked chest presented to him. He spent a good deal of time teasing each nipple and devouring his mates neck and mouth.

Small slender hands came up to the top of his high necked robes. Undoing the mass of buttons holding his large billowy robes together with practiced ease. Severus shivered at the exposure of his own bare chest. Desperately Harry pushed the dark heavy fabric off of his lovers arms and pressed himself against the other mans pale beauty. The familiar skin to skin contact made him sigh in content. He was safe in the arms of the man he loved.

Severus grasped Harrys thighs and guided them into place at either side of his own thighs straddling him. He thrust up purposefully driving their clothed erections together. Smirking as he heard Harry moan his name with need his hands went swiftly to the task of unfastening the younger mans pants. After that they made quick work of removing the rest of their garments. Severus instantly went back to teasing Harry. Aligning their hard members so that every thrust made them rub together deliciously.

"Please Sev I need you inside of me!" Harry all but screamed as Snape made another well angled thrust of his hips.

Not needing to be told twice the potions master quickly summoned a jar of lubricant. Opening the jar he coated three fingers generously. His free hand reached and tangled itself in the defense teachers hair pulling him forward for another passionate kiss. The other hand reached behind Harry down his crease to slowly caressed the puckered opening there. Harry moaned and writhed above him as he pressed one slick digit inside. Deciding the other man was ready for more he placed another slick finger in beside the first, scissoring then to stretch the tight passage. Slipping in yet another finger Severus moaned as the tight heat sucked his digits inside. He pushed in further and pressed against the younger mans prostate making Harry arch back and let out a shaky scream.

"Oh! Sev, More please more! Put it inside. Fuck! Please Sev!"

Severus chuckled lightly as his husband writhed and twisted in his arms. "Shush love, calm down beloved. Soon."

Practically in tears with need Harry sobbed. "P-please n-now!"

Severus kissed him gently removing his probing fingers and readjusting the man in his arms to position his weeping shaft at the mans opening. Harry pulled away from the kiss and dropped his body down onto his lovers cock. Snape gasped out a moan not expecting the sudden tight sheath of intense heat over his member. Harry Screamed loudly in pain and in pleasure. It had been too long since they had made love, far too long. Severus placed his hands on the mans waist and guided him. Harry pulled up until just the head of Severus' cock was inside of him and then he let himself drop down once more meeting Sevs thrust up into him. He continued this movement over and over again each time Severus' cock drove deep inside of him hitting his prostate. On one of his downward thrusts a hand came up to fondle his nipples. He moaned, wantonly arching his back. This was heaven!

Severus' other hand went to Harry's hardened member. Stroking and pulling, letting his thumb graze over the tip, slick with pre-cum.

"Fuck Harry! So close!" He whispered. Then he nibbled his lovers ear and murmured, "I Love You."

That was all it took to send Harry crashing over the edge of ecstasy. Severus following soon after as the tight chancel spasmed around him.

After their release they held each other tightly. Severus still inside his lover. Both panting completely sated.

"I love you." Harry whispered giving his husband a light kiss on the lips.

"And I you." Smiled Severus.

And they knew that life was as it should be.

* * *

Severus and Harry bonded later that year and are expecting a baby girl in the fall. Needless to say they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
